Wizard 101
by Koujislover
Summary: this story is about 5 wizards my characters blending in with twilight characters. in the beginning there isnt much twilight but its coming on soon. tell me if i should write more. :D


i put my chapters for this story as parts so this is part 1 with 5 chapters

this part will be about the wizards point of view with them talking about themselves and their surroundings.

Wizard 101

Part 1

Love is defiantly a Battle Field

Especially when you're a

WIZARD

Chapter 1

Mai's Point of View

It's a humid morning in Jacksonville, Florida. And I am looking at different colleges I wants to go to.

"Hmmmm Edward Waters College...nah….. Jacksonville University? That's a good one. I'll research this one."

My name is Mai Raspberry Bara. My name means dancing Raspberry rose. Pretty right? I go to Mandarin High. I'm a sophomore. Yes 10th grade. I'm no ordinary student though. I'm a Music Wizard. 4 other girls and I are Music Wizards and we have to go to a special class after regular school hours. It called Wizard 101. There we learn to control our powers and maybe defeat the darkness that's slowly covering the earth.

I am 15. Almost 16. So I can get a car soon. Yay. My birthday is December 10th 1993. I am the Raspberry Music Wizard. I hold the power of love.

After I picked out the college I wanted to go to. I printed out some articles. Our English teacher wants us to write an essay about one of the colleges we want to go to so yeah.

I quickly got dressed, in my pink shirt and pink plaid skirt. Along with my pink and beige checkered knee socks. I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag off the coat rack, along with my coat. I slipped on my shoes and went out the door. I ran to the bus stop. Good thing I didn't miss it. I stand alone at my bus stop but oh well. The bus came 3 minutes later and I got on. I sat next to my friend Shii. She's a Music Wizard too.

Chapter 2

Shii's Point of View

Mai got on the bus and sat next to me. She put her bag on her lap and turned to smile at me.

"Hey Shii how are you this morning?"

"Oh I'm good. And you?"

"A little rushed but ok."

We giggled and then I just turned to look out the window.

My name is Shii Platinum kisu. My name means death platinum kiss. Cool huh? I like it. I am the Platinum Music Wizard. I carry the power of death. People are afraid of me. Basically because of my name. But I'm really sweet and kind. I love nature and all living things. I'm even taking marine biology. The bus stopped in front of the school and we got off.

"So did you find a college you want to go to?" Mai asked me.

"No not yet. But we have until Friday."

"Yeah your right we do. But you know me; it takes me forever to write a little essay. I can't think straight when it's something I don't want to write about, and on top of it all we have a wizology test tonight."

"We can study wizology at lunch and ill come over to help you write the essay before hand ok."

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Our other friend Candy, who is also a Music Wizard, ran up to us in the hall by Mai's Locker.

Chapter 3

Candy's Point of View

I'm Candy Corn Sweet. Of course the meaning of my name is obvious. It means sweet candy corn and yes I love candy corn. I'm the Halloween Music Wizard, or Candy Music Wizard. Halloween is my favorite holiday. There are many holiday wizards. But I'm the special one, because my friends and I are chosen to save the world. I love my special power. My with my voice I can control Halloween object and scare the shit out of people. It's quite fun. I'm the crazy fun one of the group. Mai is so oblivious. Shii is too polite. Luna's the quiet one, and Tyra's the smart one.

I saw Mai and Shii at Mai's locker. I ran right up to them.

"Hey you guys whats up?"

"nothing" Mai answered. " did you do that research project on colleges yet?"

"why are you worrying about mortal homework when we are wizards. Just zap it done."

"Candy you don't understand that we can't overuse our powers. It can cause great danger." Shii politely scolded me, as usual.

"yeah, yeah whatever." I ignored her. "I bet you Tyra's already done"

"Tyra is done with next quarters work, I think its already done Candy" Mai joked. We all laughed. "come on we're gonna be late."

"okay." Shii and I both said.

The 3 of us walked to our classes my first class I share with Luna. I walked in the class and sat down next to the silent friend of mine.

"Hey Luna what's up?"

Chapter 4

Luna's Point of View

I sat down at my usual desk and pulled out my sketch pad. I started to draw a person. I always just start out with the eyes and work my way around to find out what I'm actually going to draw. It turned out to be a guy. He was handsome and adorable. I realized that I was drawing my crush. Edward Masen. He's the hottest guy in school. But he seems to not be interested in girls like all of the other guys. Even if he was interested in girls he wouldn't be interested in me. I just love those emerald green eyes and reddish bronze hair, His pale skin. I started to draw hearts around the finish picture. Then I colored it in.

I'm Luna Moonlit Eclipse. I love my name. it's so pretty. I am the Lunar Moon Music Wizard. I carry the power of light and dark. I can control the moon and the stars. I can even cause a lunar eclipse, if someone pisses me off or if I feel lonely. But I never feel lonely cause I have my friends by my side. And I love them.

I quickly put my sketch pad away when I saw Candy come in and sit down next to me.

"Hey Luna what's up?"

"Nothing"

"oh wow." She looked at me. "are you blushing?" I must have been blushing while I was drawing Edward.

"um… no I'm not blushing. Why would I be blushing?" how does she even see my face. My long purple bangs covered my face completely.

"I don't know. Maybe you saw Edward?" I did see Edward. In my drawing I saw him.

"maybe." I replied. The day seemed so long. I had lunch last period. finally it came. I had it with only Tyra. She never pays attention to me. So I'll just say hi, nibble on pizza, and draw Edward more. I walked into the café and saw Edward sitting at our usual spot, talking to Tyra. I just stood 2 feet behind him. Probably blushing. My face felt hot. I almost fainted. I quickly went to go sit beside him, so I wouldn't faint in front of everyone. I stared down blushing. My heart pounded, enraged from him so close to me. Finally Tyra's voice got my attention.

"hey Luna are you ok?"

Chapter 5

Tyra's Point of View

I sat down at my usual spot and took out the book I was reading from this morning. I am Tyra Dark Maaze. My name means Holder of Darkness I think. I am very intelligent. I am the Dark Music Wizard. I hold the power of darkness. My friends are so oblivious and annoying, except for Luna. She's actually quiet. Shii is ok too. She's the polite one. But Candy can be so obnoxious. Ugh!

I kept on reading. Then I got distracted by a figure in front of me. I looked up and saw Edward Masen sitting in front of me. Everyone thinks he's so hot. But I don't see any interest in him. I don't really care about finding love. I just want to help save the world and finish my study's. I would have already graduated if I wasn't supposed to stay with the other 4 Wizards. There so … not intelligent.

"what?" I said rudely. Maybe getting to his mind that I had my nose in a book and didn't want to be bothered.

"oh um sorry for interrupting your book but I wanted to ask if I can just sit here for today?"

"why?"

"um well my friends are mad at me, and they don't want me to sit with them anymore."

"what did you do to piss them off?"

"that's what I don't get myself. Nothing. Their girlfriends broke up with them cause they said they wanted a guy like me."

"that's stupid… like you."

"you're the only girl that doesn't go gaga over me."

"yeah because there are more important things in life than you. Like my study's"

"sorry. Um can i?"

"yeah sure whatever."

Then I saw Luna walk in to the café. Finally a friend to keep him busy. For some reason she stopped and I guess she was staring at Edward. I think she was blushing cause she looked like she was about to faint. Damn that girl needs a haircut. She quickly walked and sat down next to Edward. I heard her heart sputtering quickly.

"Hey Luna are you ok?" she looked up at me.

"um y-yeah." She said shakily.

"hey um Luna is it?" Edward asked. Luna's heart sputtered faster. She nodded. "well um hi. I'm just sitting here today cause my friends are mad at me." Edward smiled a goddess smile at Luna. That set her off good. Luna's heart beat faster than I've ever heard. Her face was all flushed and she stopped breathing.

"Luna!?" She looked at me, removing the hair away from her eyes. "um I wanted to ask you something. Um…" I thought of something quickly to say. "I just want to know which college you picked. I chose Harvard of course." Luna thought for a minute.

"um I'm not sure yet." She said in her soft and calm voice which caught Edwards attention. Humans and Wizards cannot love no matter what. What was she thinking. "um I'm stuck between a lot of them. I want to go to Harvard but I doubt I'd ever be accepted there."

"why not" Edward butted in. Luna's heart sped up again and she dropped her bangs down in front of her face again. "your really smart and amazing at science. I wish I had you as a lab partner instead of your friend Candy. No offense."

"None taken. Seriously. I say that to her everyday" I joked. Edward chuckled, which made me blush as well as Luna? I can't believe a human made me blush. I must be sick or something.

"your also really cute too. They'll have to let you in" Edward was so oblivious to what he just caused. Luna's heart sped up faster than ever. I can even feel the heat coming off of her cheeks. Even thought she was sitting she lost balance and almost fell. Edward caught her. Wrong idea Stupid. Luna's bag fell and everything came out on the table. Her sketch book landed in front of Edward. There was a picture of him. With hearts all over the picture. Edward's face turned red and he lost his balance as well falling over on top of Luna. I knew that Luna wanted to scream of embarrassment. Edward didn't get up he just stared down at her.


End file.
